


ribs by lorde

by eds09



Category: nothing - Fandom
Genre: just a rant lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eds09/pseuds/eds09
Summary: i need to get away from reality





	ribs by lorde

i need to get away. its 3 am im driving in my car. i need to get away. im speeding past cars. i need to get away. im listening to ribs by lorde. i need to get away.  
im driving, fast. i need to get away from everyone and everything. i need to get away from my mom, my dad, everyone. i can barely see past the tears streaming down my face. theres cops, i just keep driving. they're yelling at me to slow down and to pull over, i dont. i need to get away. the cops are gaining on me now, im not stopping. i crank the song up higher. i need to get away. the lyrics pour through my skin. i press the gas, im going faster. faster than i'd ever thought i'd go. i know im going to end up dying tonight i need to make the most of it. i need to make the most of my last moments alive. they're getting closer and closer. the song isnt just there its in my body. im driving with the song, the song is driving me.

**Author's Note:**

> you never read this its nothing


End file.
